Verwood
Laws *No violence is permitted in Verwood. *Respect all hearths and traditions of hospitality. Places of Interest 'The Marsh Mansion '(Elysium) Easily the finest home in Innsmouth, the palatial late Federalist Marsh estate covers nearly half a block, extending all the way from Washington Street in the front to Lafayette in the rear. The beautifully-maintained grounds consist of wide landscaped terraces that surround the house. A driveway circles a small fountain in front, connecting with Washington Street in the front and a two-bay carriage house in the rear. The mansion's central portion is three stories high while its two great wings spreading north and south are each of two stories. Numerous chimneys and a railed widow's walk break up the vast expanses of hipped roofs, all topped by a shuttered cupola. This is one of the city's Elysiums. A valet is almost always on duty out front, and inside the front door a ghoul stands on duty to greet guests, take their coats - and confirm that they are members of the All Night Society. Additionally, any vampire who spends more than an hour inside the building benefits from the Blush of Health for the next eight hours, without having to spend Vitae. It is impossible to frenzy inside the Marsh Mansion, and any vampire in frenzy when entering will automatically snap out of it. 'The Waite House '(Occult 5 Site) The old Waite house is a sprawling three-story Federalist mansion set on a corner lot well back from the street. The front yard is overgrown with tall weeds and untrimmed trees dying from the effects of Dutch Elm disease. In 2010 a family of four was murdered in the Waite House, for no apparent reason, and the murderer was never caught. In 1994 a family of three was murdered in the Waite House, for no apparent reason, and the murderer was never caught. In 1989, in 1975, in 1970, in 1953, in 1948... People keep dying in the Waite House, and very few know the reason why. The psychics and mediums, the real ones anyway, give the house a wide berth. Something far hungrier than a vampire resides in the house. You will note, we do not say 'lives'. The hundred and fifty year old library holds books far older, and from much further away than Salem, or England. The house's furnishings have never been officially appraised, and some of the art looks to be from hands other than human. The gallery boasts a sixty foot skylight, and at the full of the moon, certain parts of the frescoes, and of the parquet floor, seem to move. 'The Averill House '(Location) One of the few Federalist homes in the city, the Averill House boasts a staff of eight, including gardeners and housekeepers and is done in the Neoclassical American Federal style; luxurious yet understated, graceful lines and simple elegance; adapted by the very affluent and hitting its peak between 1785 and the 1820’s. But the timeless classic style and influence of the Federalist home lives on in this immaculate example. Owned by the Delacroix Twins, it may be visited on an invitation-basis only. 'The Harvest House '(Survival 4 Site) A small, ivy-clad, one-story house surrounded by an immaculate front yard filled with rose bushes and flower beds, and a jungle of a backyard with fresh vegetables. Trellises and fences crawl with ivy and other creeping plants. The plants in this garden are always the first to bloom, and the most beautiful to see and smell. The harvests are frequent and fruitful. Rumor has it the first resident of the Harvest House was a witch, but those who do a little leg work will see this is patently untrue. In fact, at the turn of the century, a reverend and his family lived in the harvest house. However, there was a major drought during that time period, and the disappearance of the reverend and his family, without a trace, coincided with the end of the drought. Harvest House is now a public heritage site, and the vegetables are given to public officials during big events, or cooked likewise into delicious dishes and then served to public officials during big events. 'Innsmouth Homeless Shelter '(Feeding Ground 4) This crumbling, two-story farmhouse stands near the end of Fall Street. The rooms are drafty, crowded, and tenanted by bugs and rats. Meals are most often cold and insect-adorned. Tenants take turns cooking and doing laundry, usually haphazardly. The place smells of sweat, urine, alcohol, and cheap tobacco. Because of the preponderance of residents who sleep all night or all day or both in a drug and alcohol induced stupor, and the unusual concentration of those who appear and disappear seemingly at random, the homeless shelter is a fantastic feeding ground for those with even a modicum of stealth. Category:Verwood Category:Innsmouth Category:Locations Category:North Innsmouth Category:Occult sites Category:Survival sites Category:Feeding Grounds Category:Elysium